fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Bushidoge
Summary Bushidoge is one of the side characters in the San Diego storyline of Cataclysm His existence is an oddity caused by the Cataclysm itself, while he bears his abilities and attributes from Jack of All Trades, he never actually existed in said universe, only being created here in spite of how unrealistic it is for a dog to gain magic. Bushidoge joined the cast in the midst of the Area 51 storyline, where he ended up meeting Boston and joining the party as a result, promising to be Boston's sidekick of sorts. Combat Statistics Tier: 6-C Name: Bushidoge Origin: Cataclysm Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Dog, Magic User Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic (As elaborated here), Immortality (Type 3), Enhanced Senses (Magic Users have their senses attuned to high levels, and can see into the Ethereal Plane), Regeneration (Low-Mid, able to regenerate from lethal wounds, assuming they can heal them before they pass out, or they have enough mana for passive regeneration to take effect), Resurrection (If a low level magic user is killed or somehow incapacitated, their mana will just go into their bodies in order to heal them. This allows them to revive from death and head based injuries), Soul Manipulation with magic (Conversely to resistance, if an opponent's soul isn't somehow defended against attack, they can easily destroy it.), Body Control (Has full Authority over their body, and can oppose those who wish to manipulate it), Soul Reading (Can read the opponent's souls, which contain all of their memories, even those they may have lost due to head trama. This also allows them to access their current thoughts as they have them.) Resistance to Soul Manipulation (In Jack of All Trades, it is nearly impossible to destroy the soul without first severing it's connection to the body, which means that their Soul is only vulnerable to standard attack after his body is killed in a conventional fashion. Not only that, but the attack must be strong enough to overpower their durability, which he shares with their physical body.), conventional Mind Manipulation (Their mind is one in the same as their soul, making it impossible to use psychic attacks without removing their soul), Soul Reading (Has a natural barrier around their soul that conceals it from attempts to read it), Life Manipulation (Rouge Spirits have difficulty draining their life, allowing them to fight through it), Pain Manipulation (Due to their Ethereal Awarness, Ether Scarred are less attached to their physical body, and pain has less of a crippling effect on them.) Attack Potency: Island level (Comparable to Ethan, who is comparable to the OmniRealm Warriors that fought Eowyn) Speed: Sub Relativistic+ Combat speed and reactions (Comparable to Mr Game and Watch, who can percieve light, and Charles, who can catch a laser from the JUDGE) Lifting Strength: Class T (Comparable to Valev, who shoved Eowyn into a portal) Striking Strength: Island Class Durability: Island level Stamina: High (Able to keep fighting despite several injuries, and fight a prolonged battle via Mana use) Range: Up to Kilometers via manipulation (Magic users can manipulate whatever they can sense in some way) Standard Equipment: His armor and knife Intelligence: Average (Able to speak and understand logical thinking, but otherwise not noteworthy in this regard) Weaknesses: Healing, and magic in general, requires mana, which can easily run out and force the user to take a rest for a few moments before they regain the capacity to use magic. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Billy the Kitty (Cataclysm) Billy the Kitty's profile Category:Tier 8 Category:Magic Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Soul Users Category:Telepaths Category:Cataclysm Category:Roleplay Characters Category:Body Users